the land of warriors
by the 'bella'trix
Summary: in the land of the bellator and bellatrix their lives a princess of wariors bella that is destined to do greatness or grave distruction. edward is the man that can either make or break they intire will the prevail


"Aaaooowwah" I screeched letting out our signature cry I stopped at the edge of the cliff.

"Auh-uh oooh" the returns cry I jump head on into the sea below where my best friends Rose and Alice wadded in the water below. I smiled as I splashed in the water.

We all had a laugh we swam for awhile laughing under the waterfall. That's when we heard it the warning cry. "Eeya eeh"

We automatically swam to shore dressing and quickly running to the palace across the courtyard. Into the main hall to kneeling in front of my mother.

"Rise" she said slow sliding her petite fingers across her lips glancing outside to the river and forest to the side of the palace walls.

"Mother what has happened" she turned head slowly her liquid golden eyes landing on me.

"The Bellator (Latin word meaning "Warrior) are coming they should be her in less than three hours" Rose and Alice gasped behind me my mother eyes shifted back the forest "Go prepare yourselves" I nodded to my mother bowing.

Turning on my heel quickly signaling Alice and Rose to follow along.

"Jessica will you tell the service women to prepare our dress clothing please" I asked quietly as we walked down the hallway I was slightly ahead of the two of them we walked into the palace showers.

The royal shower is a large room of columns and open stone pipes that pour like a waterfall. We shower quietly minds riddled with what was to come.

"Bella" Alice whispered "What will happen" I turn my shaking it slowly. As if to say I do not know she nodded understanding we dry our hair put on our dresses.

The top of my dress was a golden breast cover that swirled around my rib cage across my slim muscled waist in a snake like pattern.

Fabric hanging from the points of them pours down to make my skirt it starts of white slowly fading to cerulean blue the color of protection there is a slit at the right knee allowing me to move freely.

My hair is braided up the sides of my head but also leaving the hair left at the end hang down my back in curls.

Rose and Alice were dressed differently because they were not of royal blood. Fabric crossed their chests flowing down they're slim strong waist also fading into a different color. Rose's color was Red the color of seduction which suited her strong and fierce beauty well.

Alice's the color was yellow the color of happiness and warmth Alice always has known to light a room.

As we stepped in the royal hall my stepped out from beside the column dressed similar to me but her color was gold a symbol of royalty and wealth. Her half up half down and curled her crown placed upon her head swirled around her face annunciating her beauty.

"Come quickly daughter your tiara" she waved her hand frantically we raced across the room to place it onto my head "Take you place" she whispered I nodded standing next to her Alice and Rose standing off to the side.

"Now announcing the king of the Bellator and his successor and also the two sons of the generals of the Bellator army" I bowed my head as did Rose and Alice we heard their footsteps as they walked down the hallway. My mother stepped down from her pedestal.

"Carlisle" she whispered in a soft honey tone I could almost hear the smile in her voice.

"Esme how wonderful to see you once more" he laughed gently "girls you may stand at attention" he said slowly I smiled slowly lifting my head. I heard a small gasp but I ignored it.

"Hello father" he smiled opening his large arms to me smiling I ran wrapping my arms around his shoulders hugging him close he chuckled.

"My girl, my Bella" he lifted my chin "you have grown to be such a beauty just like your mother" he smiled his eyes bright brown eyes alive with happiness.

My mother had always said I had my father's eyes but I had little gold flecks within them from her.

"Thank you" I bowed "May I introduce you to Alice and Rose" he nodded.

"This is rose she is general Anaxileas daughter she is one our best Bellatrix in the upcoming ranks."

"Strong and beautiful you show much promise" he smiled she smirked "I've never lost a fight" he chuckled giving her praise.

"Thank you king Carlisle" he nodded smiling gently.

"And this is our next in line prophet her mother is our present one careful" I smiled "she is very powerful" he reached out to shake her hand as he grasped it she gasped freezing in place eyes staring into space.

"What has happened" he looked shocked "Do not worry father she having a vision" he nodded relaxing.

"Esme" she said coming back to earth.

"Yes dear" my mother catching my mother of guard.

"You may want to fire or lock up Carmen she plans to attack the king tonight oh and have Jessica throughout the meat for tonight's feast it has gone bad we will all get sick."

"Attack Carlisle" she screeched her expression morphing into something other worldly.

"Oh do not worry she wasn't attack the king in a way that would harm him" my mother brow scrunched together and Alice's eyebrows rose

"Ooh" she whispered

"Esme you would get so angry from a Childs prediction" he asked "I mean no disrespect towards you dear Alice" she nodded

"Carlisle you should know ever since I have known that child whom I've known since the day she was born is that she has never been wrong" my mother retorted.

"I trust her with our daughters' life and also with mine and Rose has protected Bella as well" I smiled at my mother's words.

"Jessica" she called I heard the door open but what I saw before me was a man he was my age most beautiful man out the very few I had seen before.

His body strong lean and toned my eyes studied his features.

He had strong long legs that seem to only be made of muscle. A narrow waist that was cover metal and fabric much like mine except I made his masculine charm pronounce he also had no color fades also but the men all wore red and black. In their army it meant blood for red and pain for black.

His abdomen had all eight spots of muscle defined his chest is bare all but the leather straps that hold his swords. He had a strong jaw that made him look older. Small lips that were a light shade of red. And those eyes were a vibrant green light and alive. His eyes were on me staring as if he were trying to tell me something.

I bit the side of my bottom lip he smirked a light half smile began to grace his lips. My eyebrow rose he smiled glancing over me once.

I let go of my lip smiling by the gods he is beautiful. He winked at me quickly.

"Yes my queen" Jessica says coming to a halt glancing at the men in the room.

"Throw out the meat for tonight's feast please" my said quickly "You are dismissed" she bowed and strutted out not without glancing back at the men.

"Excuse my rudeness men" Carlisle said "Aaaooh" it is used to call them to attention they automatically snap into attention.

"These are my upcoming top three in ranks" he put a hand on the beautiful ones shoulder.

"This is Edward he is my successor" he bowed "My queen, princess" he nodded his voice liquid gold. I smiled curtsying slowly he smirked at me.

"This is Emmett son of Kella" he waved his hand (ha-ha Kellan)

"Yum yum" I heard Rose whisper me Alice giggled my father glance at us continuing "This is Jasper son of Ares" (no not the god of war)

Alice eeped clearing her through everyone's eyes snapped to her. My mother knew automatically.

"Go ahead dear" Alice stepped around us walk straight up to Jasper put her hands on both sides of his face.

"What is she doing" My father asked curiously Jasper just stared at Alice with appraising eyes.

"She senses a vision but she can only see it when she is touching the objective otherwise I it would take awhile" I announce watching them tilting my head.

I heard Alice gasp coming back from where she had gone she smiled sliding her hands away from him stepping back into place.

"What have you seen my dear" father asked

"Forgive me my king but I mustn't tell" she said politely

"And why is that" he asked confused

"Because if I tell you it will affect it greatly I believe none of us will want that" she said simply he raised an eyebrow at my mother.

She smiled "Do not worry so much Carlisle" she smirked shrugging her shoulders.

"Father not that I'm not elated that you are here" I say cautiously "But why exactly are you here"

"Well your 18th year is this week and that means it is time for mating" I gasped.

"The Bellator have already made their mating week courters so all is left is the ritual seek of the Bellatrix" he announced "And I could not miss my daughters 18th year" I smiled

"But Carlisle you know the ritual is always set for a month after the last 18th year" she questioned I frowned

"Dismissed" in unison they put their fist across the chests and stepped out of the room.

"Girls" our heads shifted to my mother "Go prepare yourselves for the feast" we nodded stepping out closing the door there they stood.

"Princess" the nodded I bowed turn around placing my ear on the door.

"What do you mean Carlisle" I heard my mother gasp

"The ritual has to be done soon or our world will be in grave danger we will not be strong enough without the next set of bonds Esme" he answered in a soft tone

"By the gods Carlisle what have we done to deserve this" she cried a tear slipped down my cheek my heart ache for my mother and father I wish I could understand.

"We mustn't let them know yet let them have their joy for the time being ok" he whispered I heard he soft sob another tear slipped I stepped away wiping my tears.

"Bella" Alice whispered "What is wrong" I smiled at her

"Nothing dear Alice nothing at all" she looked sad "Come on lets got prepare ourselves" before we left I turn to the men

"Will you three be joining us for the feast" they turned to me "No my lady we will not we shall be off soon but we will be back in a weeks' time" Edward announce sadly.

I nodded slowly inside I was deeply disappointed by this.

"We thank you for your visited my dear Bellator" I curtsied as did Rose and Alice they did their signature bow we turned and strutted away.

As we turned the corner Rose announced so they wouldn't hear.

"Me too" we said in unison

"Emmett" Rose said

"Jasper" we said in unison she looked at me like I was a crazed

"I jest (joke) Alice Edward is for me" I smiled laughing


End file.
